Truth or Da- CHALLENGING the Hyperforce!
by GiLaw
Summary: I had too much AND NOW THE HYPERFORCE IS GONNA SUFFER!
1. Round 1

**Me: NConn! Is the stage ready?**

**NConn: As ready as ever!**

**Me: KFee! Do you have the sugar?**

**KFee: Got it right here!**

**Me: SoLow! Have you got the metal pole?**

**SoLow: Metal pole? What do you want a metal pole fo-**

**SMACK!**

**SRMT Truth or Dare Round 1**

"WAZZUP MY VERY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? GiLaw's my name and playing "Truth or Dare" is my favourite game! Don't you agree? Okay, let's get this started. For Round 1 we will have Chiro, Antauri and the lovely SPRX-77."

"She called me by my full name!" beamed Sparx. "That must be good."

"GiLaw, what exactly are we doing here?" Anauri asked me.

"WE ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE! DUH!" I snapped before turning to Chiro. "Chiro, are your boobs ready?"

I think I freaked him out a bit (AS IF I GIVE A SPARKY). "I don't have any-"

**"I ASKED YOU ARE YOUR BOOBS READY!"**

"But I don't have any bo-"

**"ARE THEY READAAAAAAAAAAY?!"**

"Okay, they're ready! Jeez, woman!" cried Chiro.

"Good! Now I am going to start with you Sparx. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

I grin an evil grin. "Goodie. This is a nice simple dare, Sparx. I dare you to repeat these words after me: I hate Nova."

I would've given anything to get a picture of Sparx's face. HE LOOKED HORRIFIED! "What?! I can't say that!"

"You can and you will, Sparky! If you don't do the dare then I will torture you and I'll tell Nova that you're cheating on her!"

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Sparx screeched. Good thing I got SoLow to lock the doors. He groaned. "I hate Nova. HAPPY?!"

"No. There's more," I chuckle my evil chuckle. "Now I dare you to say THESE words: Nova is a bitch. GiLaw is a kabillion times better. She is nicer, cuter and WAY sexier!"

Awwww, that look on Sparx's face. "I'm only doing this because you're making me! Nova is a bitch. GiLaw is a kabillion times better. She is nicer, cuter and way damn sexier! Happy now?!"

"Now you have to kiss me!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me Sparky. **DO IT!** You should be glad I'm only making you do it on my cheek!"

Sparx sighed. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do. That's why I'm making you do this."

Oh let me tell you lot, it felt so GOOD to have that sexy red monkey's lips on my cheeks. I wish I could do it again . . .

"ANYWAY! Chiro, Truth or Dare?"

"Um . . . Dare?"

This is too easy.

"Chiro, I dare you to dress up like a girl. You have to wear makeup and all."

"W- what?" And a drop of sweat fell down Chiro's brow (ew) and he was blushing.

**"I DARE YOU TO DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL! DO IT YA SPARKY CHICKEN!"**

Why did he have to be so reluctant? I mean, has he seen "Mrs. Doubtfire?" Kids these days, they are missing out!

Oh my gosh, Chiro looked HILARIOUS when he stepped out in that pink tutu and golden heels. He even managed to get makeup on him. And it was PINK! PINK I TELL YA!

"You look awesome! I just wanna ad one more finishing touch."

So I went to the kitchen and got a couple of apples. Then I stuffed them down Chiro's dress.

"There! Now you DO have boobs!" I laughed.

"I feel ridiculous!" Chiro wailed.

"How do you think **I **feel? I've still got the taste of Red Bull from kissing her cheek!" said Sparx.

"SHUDDUP, I'M QUESTIONING ANTAURI HERE! Antauri, Truth or Dare?"

"Considering the previous events, I will go for Truth," said Antauri.

Oh, if he'd only gone for Dare. Ah well, I have another evil plan for him.

"Antauri, do you like Nova?"

And then there's an awkward silence. Everybody's just staring at the silver monkey.

**"WELL?!"**

"That's a tricky question, GiLaw. I . . . well I-"

**"SPARX HAS HIS MAGNETS OUT YOU KNOW!"**

I think that cracked him. "I've had a crush on Nova for as long as I can remember!"

.

.

.

There's an awkward silence

.

.

.

.

I can hear crickets

.

.

.

.

.

Sparx is banging his head on the wall

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SMACK!**

Antauri collapsed after my metal pole came into contact with his head.

**"TEAM SPOVA, BITCH!"**


	2. Round 2

"OH YEAH BABY I'M BACK!" I cheer, bouncing on stage. "I am now adding Mr. Hal Gibson to the pack!"

"Call me just Gibson please," he replied in that SUPER ANNOYING BRITISH ACCENT!

"Whatever Sparky Just Gibson."

"Why are we doing this?" Gibson says to Chiro, who is still dressed as a girl and wobbling like a jelly because he STILL can't get used to those heels I made him wear. Boys these days! Girls are WAY more awesome than MOST guys (notice how I specifically said "most" guys)

Chiro's answering Gibson's question: "Because GiLaw's making us! She's nothing but a big mean bi-"

**"SHUDDUP, I'M QUESTIONING SPARX HERE! **Sparx, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm only saying "Dare" cause if I say "Truth" then you'll probably knock me out with that metal pole! Dare- and it had better not involve Nova- unless if I get to kiss her!" For whatever crazy reason Sparx had to yell those two sentences.

"Sparx, this is nothing to do with Nova." I grin my evil grin.

"Um . . . okay then what's the dare?"

"See that plane over there?" I point over to the gleaming model.

Awwww, the look on Sparx's face was so ADORABLE! He got so excited and started squealing like a little girl "Is that the new model I've been hearing stories about? IT'S SO AMAZING! IT'S EVEN MADE OUT OF GOLD!"

"Yup. And your dare is to crash it and then jump out of it wearing a penguin costume."

That shut him up. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Unless if you wanna go around wearing a CHICKEN costume for the rest of the day."

"But . . . isn't that a waste of money?"

**"I HAVE A METAL POLE HERE SPARKY!"**

"Okay I'll do it! Jeez woman!" muttered Sparx.

"Don't forget the penguin costume!" I am using my Sugar Mouse tone. I hope he noticed.

"I WON'T!"

He was a bit slow to do the whole dare thing. I mean, he was taking so much time to admire the golden seats and the controls and all that.

**"OH MY SPARKY GOSH, SPARX WILL YOU CRASH IT ALREADY? AND PUT ON THAT PENGUIN COSTUME!"**

"Okay I will!"

And he actually did it! He looked ridiculous but SO FREAKING ADORABLE!

"Why do I have to wear the penguin costume anyway?" he whined.

**"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO! NOW DO IT!"**

FINALLY, he actually started the plane and-

"Hang on! Where do I crash it?"

I pointed to that wall over there. "Right there Sparx. As high up as you can. AND THEN JUMP THE HELL OUT!"

FINALLY FINALLY, he took off in that plane and-

"Can I do a few stunts first?"

**"NO!"**

FINALLY FINALLY **FINALLY,** he took off properly and after a bit of showing off, HE FINALLY CRASHED IT AND JUMPED OUT!

And then he freaked out.

"I CAN'T FLY IN THIS PENGUIN COSTUME!"

And if it weren't for my beautiful and strong outstretched arms, Sparx would've fallen to his death. Man, it felt so GOOD to be holding him like that.

But then my jaw felt bad. And my stomach. Because Sparx kinda beat the sparky out of me.

"Okay then. Chiro, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth! I don't wanna go through any more embarrassment!"

"Okay then . . ." I hope he didn't hear me chuckle my evil chuckle. "Have you ever played with a doll?"

I just love it when you bust people's secrets but they try to hide it. "No! I'm a boy! Boys don't play with dolls!"

"Then what are THESE?" Oh my gosh, Chiro nearly died when I pulled out his secret collection of Sun Rider dolls.

"THOSE ARE ACTION FIGURES! THEY ARE NOT REAL DOLLS!" he screamed like a girl. Honestly, if he gets any more girly then he's going have to take Justin Bieber's place after I kill him.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Antauri, Truth or Dare?"

"Considering the last incident, I will go for Dare," said Antauri.

I am squealing like a fangirl here. "Gibson, Truth or Da-"

"But I thought you were going to give me a dare?" Antauri looked so confused, it was adorable!

**"SHUDDUP, I'M QUESTIONING GIBSON HERE! **Gibson, Truth or Dare?"

"To avoid revealing embarrassing information about myself, I shall go for dare," said Gibson.

PERFECT!

"So this dare goes for BOTH Antauri and Gibson!" I grin. "Antauri and Gibson, I dare you to fight each other, representing one food each. I chose these foods just for you! I even brought these cute little costumes! Antauri, you will represent cotton candy and Gibson will represent popcorn. The winner wins . . . prevention from wearing a chicken costume and they get to eat this extra chocolately cupcake I have in my hand!"

"EXTRA CHOCOLATELY CUPCAKE?" That caught both of their attention.

"GIVE ME THAT COSTUME!" Antauri grabbed the cotton candy costume and put it on.

"Hey! It's rude to grab!" I yelled as Gibson snatched the popcorn costume and put it on.

And then the two of them started fighting like sumo wrestlers.

"Well this is entertaining," I smiled, sipping Red Bull.

**Some time later . . .**

"This has been going on for some time now, hasn't it?" I murmured.

"Um . . . We have to fight like this all the time. We're used to it," said Chiro.

**"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER HAD RED BULL BEFORE!"**

**Even Later . . .**

"Can you two stop now?" I yelled.

"NO! I NEED THAT CUPCAKE!" hollered Gibson.

"NO GIBSON! I SHALL WIN THIS BATTLE!" screeched Antauri, tackling him violently.

**EVEN LATER . . . !**

"Sparx, I don't care whether you'd prefer to do Truth! I dare you to knock out one of those crazy monkeys so we have a victor and we can get on with this!" I screamed like a crazy person.

"Well it's about time," said Sparx. He pulled out his magnets and shocked Gibson until he passed out.

So Antauri won.

"ALL RIGHT! TEAM COTTON CANDY!" he cheered. "GiLaw may I please have that cupcake now?"

**"NO! I ATE IT! CAUSE I WAS BORED!"**

"Well . . . Team Cotton Candy still wins, right?"

SMACK!

I knocked Antauri out with my metal pole.

**"TEAM POPCORN, BITCH!"**


	3. Round 3

Helloooooooooooooo my beautiful favourite people and sexy red monkeys! GiLaw's my name and torturing the Hyperforce is my favourite game! But then again I think we all love it!

"No we don't!" yelled Chiro. "We hate it!"

"That's because you're the ones being tortured," I grinned. "And stop wobbling in those heels! You should be used to them by now!"

"That's easy for you! You're a girl!" he protested.

Excuses, excuses, stop deafening me with them. I need to GET THIS SPARKY DONE!

"Sparx I dare you to-"

"But I wanted to go for Truth," said Sparx.

**"WELL I WANT YOU TO GO FOR DARE AND I'M GONNA TO FORCE YOU TO DO IT, YA GOT THAT?! IT'S MY FIC! I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE!"**

Sparx had the most adorable look on his face. I mean, HE LOOKED THAT NERVOUS! "Um . . . okay then? Dare."

"Okay then. A little while ago I remember you defeated a man with some giant zit, right?"

He shuddered. "And then we lost all our fur! I looked like a shaved rat!"

"No Sparx, a shaved rat does not look like that. For your dare, I am going to show you what a shaved rat looks like. NConn, bring in the spellbook and razor!"

And then NConn came bouncing in carrying the spellbook and razor and being the little sweetheart she is, even brought me in some Red Bull.

"KFee, is Nova in that cage?" I called, drinking it out of the can.

"Yeah! But she's not happy! Shall I knock her out?"

"Yes please! She'll come to in time for the good bit," I chuckle, opening the spellbook. Now what was that spell . . .?

**"? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?!"**

POOF!

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!" Sparx wailed who is now a rat again.

"I do," I grinned, pulling out the razor. "Don't worry, it won't last long. And you'll get something nice . . ."

"Oh! Is it a new version of that plane from the last round?" grinned Sparx hopefully.

**"NO!"**

He looked so confused, it distracted him from the fact that I am shaving his rat fur off. "Then . . . what is it?"

"A surprise . . . DONE!"

Sparx screamed like a little girl to see that he was now REALLY a shaved rat. "Can I at least have my reward now?"

"Yup! KFee, bring out the cage!"

KFee did as she was told and brought out the cage with Nova who had just come to.

"Wait, WHAT? That's not a reward!"

"It is! It's cheese! You like cheese, don't ya?" I yelled at him.

"That's not cheese. That's Nova in a cage," said Sparx.

**"DAMMIT, IT DIDN'T WORK!"**

Nova's giving me the weirdest look ever. "What didn't work?" Then her face dropped when she saw the shaved rat. "GILAW WHY? YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIKE THAT MOMENT!"

**"IT'S COMPLICATED! THIS IS A TRUTH OR DARE! I'M SUPPOSED TO TORTURE YOU YA LITTLE YELLOW BI-"**

"Can you turn me back now?" Sparx is trying to play cute.

And it worked. So I turned him back.

"Monkey Doodle, it feels good to be back in monkey!"

I shrugged. "Whatever. Chiro, Truth or Dare?"

Since I'm so nice I let him change back into his normal clothes- okay I'm not THAT nice! The only reason I made him change back was because he was sweating. IN MY FAVOURITE DRESS!

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to jump into a pool of jelly . . ."

He just shrugged. "That doesn't sound TOO bad!"

"Well then I'm gonna ad a twist. I'm gonna throw some jellyfish in there. And you have to jump in NAKED!"

"Wait- WHAT? That's inappropraite!"

**"I DON'T CARE!"**

He looked pretty mad at that. "And what will you do if I refuse to do it?"

**"CHIRO, I HAVE A METAL POLE HERE!"**

"Then hit me," he said in a cocky tone.

Oh that was the last straw for me! I to whack him and you know what he did next? He grabbed the metal pole and whacked me right in the boobs!

AND THEN HE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

**"CHIRO GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"**

"Bye!" he called cheerfully.

Damn it! Now I'll never fix that fourth wall. Well you know what? Spark that! I'm gonna go question Gibson.

"Gibby, truth or dare?"

"I will go for Truth. It is the more logical option."

"Have you ever done a Harlem Shake?"

"Great Scott, no I haven't! ME doing a Harlem Shake? That's absurd!" I love it when they lie like that.

"Then what's THIS?!" I press a button on the remote control I got out of nowhere and a little TV appears. I press another button and chuckle evily.

The screen reveals Gibson in a bikini dancing like a maniac to the Harlem Shake song, kinda like that intense video gamer who censored a certain body part.

I don't think I'm the only one who cracked up. Sparx, Nova and Antauri were laughing their butts off too and Gibson was as red as Sparx.

"Th- THAT'S NOT ME!"

"Yeah whatever Brainstrain," Sparx chuckled.

"**ANYWAY**! Antauri, Truth or Dare?"

"Well I don't want to give away anything personal . . . and you'll probably make me do Dare anyway. So I shall go for Dare," he replied. "And Please GiLaw, do not knock me out with that metal pole again. My head is quite sore."

"Aw don't worry 'Tauri I'm not gonna knock you out. Chiro took my metal pole. Anyway, here's the dare. I dare you to dye your fur black and put on your black helmet and these yellow eye covers. So you're pretty much black again."

"Well . . . that should be simple. What will I dye my fur with though?"

I handed him some black ink.

"Well I am glad there are so "Teams" involved," he said, giving me this pathetic little smile.

A little while later, as soon as I'd finished my Red Bull, Antauri had his fur completely black, his black helmet on and his yellow eye covers on. He looked just like the Antauri from the first two seasons- only darker . . . and less shiny.

"How do I lo-"

I AM PICKING ANTAURI UP AND I AM ABOUT TO THROW HIM THROUGH THE FOURTH WALL!

"GILAW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

**"TEAM SILVER BITCH! RAAAAAAAA-"**


	4. Round 4

YEAH BABAY, IT'S TIME FOR ROUND FOUR OF TRUTH OF DARE!

I am getting bored here . . .

"GOOD!" Sparx yelled.

"Well I am so bored that I'm gonna ad Valina and Mandarin to the mix. And the rest of you . . . you're free to go."

"Woah woah woah, wait a sec. You're playing Truth or Dare with two of the villains, one of who is DEAD! You sure you know what you're doing?" said Sparx.

HE CARES ABOUT ME!

"I'm pretty evil myself. Why, do I look like I can't cope?"

The three monkeys (Antauri, Gibson and Sparx) shrugged and scampered off. Antauri especially looked relieved to go.

**"NOT THROUGH THE FOURTH WALL!"**

Too late.

**"DAMMIT! I JUST HAD THAT FIXED!"**

"WE DON'T CARE!" Antauri screeched at me. Yeah, he did seem pretty mad after all the times I knocked him out.

ALRIGHTY THEN! LET'S DO THIS SPARKY!

"Mandarin, Truth or Dare?"

"Why are we here anyway? The title says 'Challenging the HYPERFORCE!'" he yelled at me.

**"I DON'T CARE!"**

"Well I certainly hope you don't make us look ridiculous," said Valina. "Or mean."

"Like that time when she killed Sparx in one of my stories and called me a b****** at the end! I'm not a b*******. I'm a brony!" said Mandarin.

Awkward Silence.

"You watch 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?'" Valina and I cracked up.

Mandarin blushed as red as Sparx. "Only sometimes! But I revealed something embarrassing about myself! Now I don't have to play!"

**"OH NO YOU DON'T!"**

And then Mandarin was suddenly strapped to a chair.

"How did I get here?"

**"IT'S A FANFIC STORY! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!"**

"I don't like this!" said Valina.

**"SHUDDUP, I'M QUESTIONING MANDARIN HERE!** Mandarin, Truth or Dare?"

"Well since I've already admitted something true about myself, I think I'll go for Dare."

"Okay then. I dare you to throw a tantrum like a five year old girl."

"Wh- WHA-?"

I grin my favourite evil grin. "You heard me. I dare you to throw a tantrum like a little five year old girl."

"I CAN'T DO THAT! SKELETON KING WILL-"

**"I DON'T CARE, DOUBLE BACKFLIP!"**

That kinda shut him up.

"Double Backflip? That doesn't make any sense! You didn't even move," said Valina.

"Meh. I just said that to get your attention. Now Mandarin, are you going to do the dare or what?"

He shook his head like a coward.

"Fine. But that means you have to wear **THE CHICKEN COSTUME OF COWARDLY LOSERS**!"

"WHAT?"

**"WEAR IT YOU DUMB BITCH!"**

"NOOOOOO!"

And then- oh my gosh, I still try not to laugh at the thought- he then threw a tantrum like a five year old girl.

"I DON'T WANNA WEAR THE CHICKEN COSTUME OF COWARDLY LOSERS!" he screamed. "I AM NOT WEARING THAT COSTUME!"

You'll be surprised to know that I actually got it on him in the end and he looked even more ridiculous. Right now he is sobbing like a baby. I even managed to get a nappy on him too. The things I do for your entertainment.

"Valina, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth please!"

If this goes to plan then IT WILL BE AMAZING! "Are you on Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"SO TEAM JACOB!" she squealed.

"Really?" I stare at her.

"Really," she replied.

**"REALLY?!"**

"Really!"

Silence . . .

.

.

.

.

.

**"FANGIRL SQUEAL!"**

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! WE CAN KILL EDWARD TOGETHER!"

**"YAY!"**

And we're fangirl squealing and jumping around like loonatics and- **OW!**

And then I blacked out.

But that felt like my metal pole.

And I'm pretty sure I heard Chiro chuckling "Well Sparx is going to be very disappointed in you."

Still a better love story than Twilight -_-


End file.
